mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия кино
My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия кино ( ) — одна из трёх 22-минутных короткометражек «Девочек из Эквестрии». В этой короткометражке Девочек из Эквестрии приглашают посмотреть на производство предстоящего фильма о Дэринг Ду. Однако, вдруг на киностудии начинают исчезать таинственным образом важные реквизиты. Производство Вначале серия была оглашена для выпуска летом 2017 года на Netflix в Соединённых Штатах,Hi @QuentinOwens11! Stay tuned to find out - our specials will be airing this summer on Netflix (in the US). HasbroNews. Twitter (2017-02-22). Проверено 22 февраля 2017. а позже была объявлена её премьера на Discovery Family 1 июля.The Girls of Canterlot High Return to Discovery Family in Three New My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials to Air Throughout the Network's Annual “Summer Splash” Programming Event. Джейред Альберт. Discovery Family Channel. Discovery Communications, Inc. (2017-05-26). Проверено 26 мая 2017.Discovery Family July 2017 Programming Highlights. Джейред Альберт. Discovery Family Channel. Discovery Communications, Inc. (2017-05-30). Проверено 30 мая 2017. Впервые подробности этой серии были разъяснены на польском сайте, где её название указано как "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia filmu, odc. 2"; она вышла в Польше на teleTOON+ 21 мая 2017 года.Program TV teleTOON+ - ramówka, emisje. Teletoon+. Проверено 23 апреля 2017. Серия включена в DVD "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night", выпущенный видеозаписывающей компанией Shout! Factory 8 августа 2017 годаMy Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night. Shout! Factory. Проверено 5 мая 2017. и в потоковую рубрику "Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High" от Netflix 1 октября. Безымянный режиссёр фильма о Суперпони, возможно, смоделирован по образцу сценариста и режиссёра Джосса Уидона.Or Joss Whedon maybe? ;) He's directing a big ensemble super hero movie after all... Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2017-08-11). Проверено 11 августа 2017. Краткий пересказ Слава Голливуду thumb|Радуга даёт идею режиссёру фильма о Дэринг Ду. Однажды, в некоторой экзотической местности с вулканом, злорадно смеётся человек, похожий на Кларка Гейбла, по имени Сталворт Сталлион: когда он соберёт три реликвии, падёт городок под названием Марапор. Как оказалось, это снимают фильм по мотивам книги "Дэринг Ду и заметный преступник Марапора", и тут режиссёр фильма Кентер Зум кричит: "Снято!" Причиной оказывается то, что дубль прерывает Радуга Дэш: она говорит, что здесь Сталворта Сталлиона уже все знают как Моджо ( ), и доказывает, что именно так гласит книга, по мотивам которой фильм и снимается. Экскурсия по съёмкам На киностудию Главную семёрку пригласил Кентер Зум в знак благодарности за сохранение Лагеря Эверфри, чему особенно рада Радуга — фанатка фильма. Тут одна из ассистентов Кентера сообщает ему о пропаже костюма для сцены в ночном клубе — и тот уходит. thumb|left|Актриса — темпераментная дива, Честнат Магнифико. Согласно графику, у девочек есть время перед снятием следующей сцены фильма, так что они решают разделиться и проверить разные места в студии. Так, Рарити хочет встретить Честнат Магнифико, которая играет саму Дэринг Ду; Флаттершай хочет, чтобы Честнат подписала петицию для животных; Сансет Шиммер и Эпплджек хотят увидеть вулкан Вехувий вблизи; Пинки Пай и Спайк хотят пойти в буфет и посмотреть на «кекс-фонтан»; ну а Сумеречная Искорка и Радуга Дэш хочет увидеть декорации фильма, созданные и одобренные лично А. К. Йирлинг. У трейлера Флаттершай и Рарити слышат спор Честнат Магнифико по телефону со своим агентом: она кричит, что хочет «прикрыть всё это». Возле вулкана Сансет и Эпплджек обнаруживают свёрток из-под хрустящих вафельных батончиков с арахисовой пастой. Проверяя меч, актёрский состав и стрелы, используемые в фильме, Искорка и Радуга встречают Джунипер Монтаж, племянницу Кентера Зума и девочку у него на побегушках. Та говорит, что знает всё и вся в студии как свои пять пальцев и что просила своего дядю дать ей роль Дэринг Ду, но тот ответил отказом. Она предлагает Искорке и Радуге ещё одно место съёмок фильма и добавляет, что у неё есть ключи ко всем дверям в студии. thumb|Гора Вехувий каким-то образом рушится. Тем временем Пинки и Спайку не удаётся найти кекс-фонтан, но зато они обнаруживают и едят те самые хрустящие вафельные батончики. Рядом они видят разговор Кентера Зума с Честнат за столом для ремёсел. Он пытается продлить контракт Честнат, однако та в ярости более сосредоточена на пропаже её батончиков, поэтому Пинки и Спайк удирают из сцены. Позже девочки вновь собираются, чтобы посмотреть дубль следующей сцены фильма, но вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, вулкан рушится. Беда не приходит одна: Радуга обнаруживает исчезновение реликвий! Похищение века thumb|left|Давайте-ка разделимся! Главные персонажи, Кентер Зум и Джунипер Монтаж возвращаются туда, где изначально находились реликвии. Сансет предлагает создать новые реликвии, но Кентер говорит, что без одобрения А. К. Йирлинг это невозможно. Более того, поскольку контракт с Честнат Магнифико вот-вот истечёт, плюс разрушен вулкан, Кентер переживает, что производству фильма может вообще прийти конец. Он и Джунипер уходят, чтобы усилить контроль за саботажем, а Искорка обнаруживает чью-то увеличивающуюся тень. Она думает, что кто-то специально саботирует съёмки фильма и, кроме того, судя по уликам, злоумышленницей, возможно, является... Честнат! Сансет, Флаттершай, Пинки и Спайк решают отыскать Честнат, пока другие ищут пропавшие реликвии. И тут вдруг Искорка, Эпплджек и Рарити замечают притаившуюся таинственную фигуру в плаще. Для погони за ней Радуга Дэш использует силу своего кристалла — супер-скорость, однако фигуре чудом удаётся сбежать. Чуть позже Сансет, Флаттершай, Пинки и Спайк вновь приходят к другим и говорят, что не смогли найти Честнат. Как только Радуга сообщает Сансет о подозрительной фигуре в плаще, входит ассистент и, ошибочно приняв девочек за актрис, просит их надеть костюмы. thumb|Преступник ловит «Суперпони» в сеть. Тут девочки оказываются на съёмках фильма о Суперпони. Почти сразу Эпплджек замечает фигуру в плаще — и девочки начинают погоню за ней по множеству съёмок. Как только они упускают её из виду, то отправляются на съёмки любимого фильма Пинки Пай — «Буря и королева пудинга». Тем не менее, коварной фигуре удаётся поймать всех девочек, кроме Радуги, в сеть. За ними гонится Радуга и оказывается в кладовой студии. В одном из шкафчиков она обнаруживает похищенный костюм для ночного клуба, но из-за фигуры в плаще оказывается взаперти кладовой. А телефоны девочек охрана-то забрала, так что Радуга Дэш не может позвать на помощь. Тайна раскрыта thumb|left|"Я догадываюсь, кто наш вор". Остальные девочки выпутываются из сети и обнаруживают след из шоколадного пудинга, оставленный Радугой во время погони. Следы ведут, как ни странно, в кладовую, и Флаттершай слышит крик Радуги из-за запертой комнаты. Благодаря кристаллу, с помощью телекинеза Искорке удаётся магическим образом открыть дверь и выпустить Радугу. Увидев костюм для ночного клуба, Искорка начинает догадываться, кто всё-таки совершил преступление,— и девочки устраивают ловушку для преступника. Главные персонажи встречаются с Кентером Зумом, Честнат Магнифико и Джунипер Монтаж перед Деревней Трёх углов и просят у Кентера разрешения на обыск с целью разгадки. Тот, конечно, соглашается и велит Честнат идти делать причёску и грим, а Джунипер — сходить за смузи. Несколько времени спустя девочки застают врасплох ту самую фигуру, которая пытается спрятать реликвии в другое место, и это оказывается (зритель удивится)... Джунипер! Та пытается притвориться невиновной, но ведь её поймали-то с поличным. И тогда Искорка приходит к умозаключению, что именно Джунипер смогла сделать такое, благодаря неимоверному знанию внутренностей студии и за имением ключей к каждой площадке. thumb|Вот кто похитил реликвии! Как только Джунипер спрашивают, с какой стати она это натворила, она признаётся, что негодует на своего дядю за то, что тот не дал ей роли Дэринг Ду, а кроме того, недолюбливает Честнат, так как та слопала все её вафельные батончики. Тогда Кентер вызывает её на ковёр: мало того, что она поставила под угрозу съёмки, подвергнув опасности актёров и съёмочную группу, так ещё она и воспользовалась его доверием. Джунипер же раскаивается и просит прощения, и хотя Кентер прощает, он изгоняет её из студии. Пока Джунипер уволакивает охрана, она бросает на наших героев мстительный взгляд. Эпилог thumb|left|Главным персонажам дают дополнительные роли в фильме. Тут возвращается Честнат и сообщает Кентер, что её агенту удалось освободить её из работы в документальном проекте, которым она вовсе не интересовалась. Поэтому она может продлить контракт и докончить съёмки фильма. Кентер радостно ликует и благодарит девочек за отличную работу и даже соглашается дать им дополнительные роли в фильме в знак благодарности. Съёмки продолжаются: по площади в Деревне Трёх углов бежит Дэринг Ду — т. е. Честнат — с одним из реликвий в кобуре. Она встречается со Сталвортом Сталлионом, в руках у которого магический скипетр. Тут Радуга подаёт Дэринг Ду лассо — и, казалось бы, настаёт кульминационный момент, однако криком восторга она портит очередной дубль. Цитаты :Сталворт Сталлион: смех Время почти пришло. Когда все три реликвии будут у меня, никто не сможет остановить меня, Марапор падёт! Ибо я Сталворт Сталлион...! :Радуга Дэш: Нет! Нет! Нет! :Кентер Зум: Стоп! Снято! :Кентер Зум: Как собрат по лагерю Эверфри, я счастлив дать его спасительницам шанс посетить съёмки нашего маленького фильма. :Радуга Дэш: Кхе-кхе! Маленького? Мы с вами говорим о Дэринг Ду! Это будет блокбастер! :Пинки Пай: Я прочла его в путеводителе «100 фактов, что вы не знали, об этой студии». :Эпплджек: И первый факт — это то, что основатель этой студии был эксцентричным чудаком-сладкоежкой? :Пинки Пай: О! Да! :Честнат Магнифико: Ха! Да мне плевать на ваш контракт! Это издевательство, и я требую прикрыть всё это! Слышишь меня?! :Сансет Шиммер: Хотя я не думаю, что в джунглях растут... хрустящие вафельные батончики с арахисовой пастой. :Радуга Дэш: Они пропали! Они все пропали! :Кентер Зум: Что пропало? :Джунипер Монтаж: Реликвии! :Кентер Зум: Пропавшие реликвии А.К. Йирлинг одобрила лично! Мы можем сделать новые, но мы не можем их использовать, пока Мисс Йирлинг не одобрит их официально! Казалось бы, легко найти того, кто пишет в своём кабинете, но Мисс Йирлинг отыскать очень трудно. :Рарити: Честнат Магнифико — известная актриса! Она никогда не поступит так театрально! :Сансет Шиммер: саркастично Актриса? Театрально? Никогда. :Эпплджек: Тут нет таинственной фигуры в плаще, которую можно догнать и потребовать: "Скажи, где ты спрятала реликвии!" :Рарити: Ты про такую, как это? :Режиссёр: Стой, стой. Кто эти девчонки? :Нервный ассистент: Это Суперпони! :Режиссёр: стонет :Нервный ассистент: Я уволен, да? :Режиссёр: Да, уволен. :Пинки Пай: Это съёмочная площадка «Буря и королева пудинга»! :Эпплджек: Буря и королева чего? :Пинки Пай: ворчит Это всего лишь мой самый любимый фильм! :пауза :Пинки Пай: Я сто миллионов раз пыталась уговорить вас посмотреть его! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты гений, Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Я знаю! :Радуга Дэш: Как вы нашли меня? Я перестала стучать в дверь пять минут назад. :Пинки Пай: Пудинг никогда не врёт. :Кентер Зум: Ты не только поставила под угрозу съёмки, подвергла опасности актёров и съёмочную группу, но и солгала мне, воспользовавшись моим доверием! :Джунипер Монтаж: Я знаю. И-и мне жаль. Я никому не желала зла, я собиралась вернуть весь реквизит, как только Честнат уйдёт. Надеюсь, что ты простишь меня. :Кентер Зум: Ты моя племянница, Джунипер, и, конечно, я могу простить тебя. Но теперь тебе не бывать на съёмках, и я нескоро подумаю снова впустить тебя сюда! :Радуга Дэш: Это так круто! :Кентер Зум: Стоп! Опять?! :Радуга Дэш: Э, простите. Галерея Справки Примечания en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии